


Spilt blood looks black in the moonlight

by justmarcialima



Category: Hannibal (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: After Eve stabs Vilanelle she is in dire need of a doctor.Luckily she knows one which can help her.





	Spilt blood looks black in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So I've dived right into the Killing Eve fandom already with a fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy. If you do, please leave a comment and kudos, it warms my heart and makes me want to write more.

As Vilanelle ran away from the arms of her scornful almost-lover, she pondered on how upset she was with the development of their relationship. She thought everything was working just fine and she placed her trust on Eve's hands only to be literally stabbed by her. She had felt so hopeful when she saw Eve in her apartment, she didn't even cared if it was by the expense of her ruined clothes and furniture. When Vilanelle saw her there she finally thought someone had picked her for once, not like Anna did after Vilanelle had killed her husband. She was happy without even realizing what happiness was because she had never felt anything like it. 

Vilanelle longed to touch the smooth and soft skin of the Asian woman and bury her hands in her amazing hair while Eve just wanted to bury her. 

As her blood dripped and her heart slowed down with the blood loss, she dragged her dying body to the only person who could help her before she blacked out for good. 

–

When Vilanelle finally woke up, she was hurting all over. It felt like all of her limbs were on fire and she felt an excruciating pain on her abdomen. The woman was used to being hurt but she had never felt pain like this before. She didn't know which was worse, the pain of being stabbed or the one from having her heart broken. 

“Hello, Vilanelle.” The woman heard his accented voice beside her head, so she glanced around, looking at him for the first time in years. Hannibal looked older and more scarred but his eyes still looked empty and chilling. His hair was bigger than she remembered and he had a gray beard on that looked quite good on him. “I'm glad you could join us in the land of the living again.” His comment made her roll her eyes. Hannibal was wearing casual clothes but no less expensive and his apartment looked every bit as luxurious as his other safe houses. Even on the run, Hannibal maintained his style and Vilanelle envied him for it. The perks of being a serial killer psychiatrist slash Count and not a paid hit man. It meant Hannibal could develop his own style of killing and in his own terms. 

Vilanelle had met Hannibal during a job in Italy. She had to kill a powerful banker but when she got there Hannibal had already done the job. She was young, naïve and reckless so she attack him thinking he was jut like her. He wasn't. Hannibal had left her alive because he saw something in her that was worth it. A tentative friendship was born that day but Vilanelle was always on her toes with Hannibal. He was unpredictable to her. 

“How bad is it?” She asked, trying to get up from her laying position. 

“You're gonna live.” Said another voice, that would make Vilanelle almost startle if she wasn't a trained assassin. Turning her gaze she found a beautiful young man – older than her but younger than Hannibal. He had curly hair that looked soft to the touch, intense blue eyes and a scruffy beard. He looked harmless but his scars told another story. Vilanelle knew it was best not to judge a book by its cover. 

“Vilanelle, this is Will. My husband.” Hannibal said proudly. Villanelle was startled to realize that Hannibal's eyes actually sparkled when he looked at Will. 

“It's great meeting you.” He nodded, leaning against the table. “What happened to you?”

Vilanelle gave a quick glance to Hannibal, trying understand if she should say the truth or not. His face was impassive as always.  
“A friend stabbed me.” She said simply. 

Will gave a rueful smile. 

“Oh yes, we've all been there.” He gave Hannibal an unsubtle glance and Hannibal huffed. 

“You already forgave me for it.” He said. 

“Yes, well. I still have the scars.” Will rolled his eyes but then glanced at Vilanelle again. “Have you also murdered someone they loved?” 

“Yes, actually.” She said. “Her best friend.” 

“Big mistake.” He smiled at her. “Look, if our experience was anything like yours, you two will probably try to kill each other a lot more in the next years. You will eventually succeed or make up.” He looked at Hannibal and smiled. “We made up. “

“You'll have to work hard.” Hannibal said. “It won't be easy.” 

“How did you two ended up together?” She asked intrigued. 

“It came down through our mutual interest.” Will said cryptically.” 

“Death.” Hannibal smirked. 

“More specifically murder.” Will rolled his eyes at his husband. 

“That's our mutual interest as well.” She gave a tiny smile. “I kill and she investigates.” 

“Does she knows of your intentions?” Will asked unperturbed and she nodded. “Hannibal left me his broken heart at a church in Italy.” Will smiled. “Of course it was actually a man who reminded him of me but his intentions were made very clear that day.” 

“And you still denied my feelings.” Hannibal gave a little sigh. 

“As I was saying Vilanelle...” He totally ignored Hannibal. A lesser person would be already dead because of this rudeness but Hannibal only smiled fondly at him. “A relationship demands hard work and communication. Maybe don't try to kill her next time you see her.” 

Vilanelle nodded fiercely taking Will's advice. 

“Now, let's let her sleep. Her wounds were severe and she must be tired.” Hannibal said. 

Vilanelle almost complained but she could sense how heavy her eyelids were feeling at the moment, so she laid down again blacking out almost instantly. 

Hannibal and Will looked at each other and smiled. 

“I'm pretty sure they'll be fine.” Will said. 

“If they are anything like us they'll have a lot of manipulating and backstabbing in the future but will eventually be fine.” Hannibal complied. “Come. I'll make us breakfast and prepare something for when Vilanelle wakes up.” 

“How did you even met her?”

“That's a story for another time.”


End file.
